SMacked One Shot, Lost within your touch
by lovlyangl
Summary: A sweet one shot on Mac and Stella. Rated for all. But teen rating just to be safe: Enjoy. Feedback always welcome. Done on TalkCSI on September 5th 2008


**Lost within your Touch - A One Shot**

**by MacsLovlyAngl (lovlyangl)**

**Just a sweet little one shot I did on TalkCSI on September 5th 2008. Thought I'd share it here. It's rated for everyone :)  
**

**.....................................................**

It was a rainy New York night as Stella looked out her window waiting for her Mac to come home. She knew he was going to be late again.

As she caressed her swollen tummy she thought back to their first date. She was often amazed it had only taken four years for the two of them to get it together.

As her tummy rippled with each touch she knew this baby was going to be a boy. A boy as handsome, smart, passionate and caring as her Mac.

Walking away from the window, she laid down on the bed and put her headphones on the baby. While the soft sweet music played the baby continued to ripple until he fell into sleep.

**A short time later...**

Mac was beat. It had been another long night of DB's and hell. As he opened the door he could smell her perfume throughout the house. Stripping out of his clothes he walked into the bedroom and found his wife sound asleep with her headphones on their son.

Turning off the music he removed them, placing them on the table before laying himself beside her with his head on the baby's tummy.

_"Hey there little one. Daddy's home nice and safe, did you miss me?"_

*Kick*Kick*  
_  
"Whoa...that's a good one son. Daddy can hardly wait to meet you, I love you, daddy loves you so much."_

Placing his hand on his wife's tummy he felt the ripple course through.

_"Mac..."_

_"Hello love, I'm home. Did you miss me?"_

_"More then you will every know. I need you Mac. I need you to touch me, love me, hold me."_

Turning to face his wife, he traced the outline of her face, wrapping his fingers in her hair.

_"I missed you too love. Your scent, your voice, your sweet caress."_

Moving his lips towards her, he stopped and traced the outline of his tongue across them causing her to sigh softly, deeply in his touch.

_"Kiss me Mac. Please kiss me."_

Moving in closer with his fingers gripping deeper he passionately crushed his lips to hers leaving her swirling in a sea of colors.

As the energy surged around the room producing an aura of sweet music from the Angels, Mac carefully turned her towards him and placed her leg over his. Caressing her deeper she softly cried.

_"Why do you cry love? Am I hurting you, or is the passion too much."_

_"It's too much Mac. Every touch feels like an Angels, always you leave me torn and seperated from my soul. Always you take my body into yours and it's no longer mine."_

_"It's the same for me too Stella. I feel my soul melt too. With each kiss or touch I bring to your sensitive skin."_

Not wanting the passion to be rushed. Mac kept his caresses soft, sensual, sweet, with love. Lost now, ready to make their love complete. Mac heard...  
_  
****__"_Augh... oh Mac, I think my water just broke."

"Are you serious love?"

_"Very, I can feel the baby."_

Picking up the phone Mac called 911.

"911 what is your emergency?" asked the dispatcher.

"My wife is having her baby, her water just broke."

"Okay sir... we'll send the EMTs. Just relax, these things take hours." said the dispatch operator.

As Mac looked between his wife's legs he could see the baby's head.

"Um... I don't think this one wants to wait. I can see the crown, what do I do?" asked Mac.

"Okay sir. What I need you to do is get some clean blankets and warm towels." said the dispatcher.

"Warm towels? Do I look like I'm at a spa?" barked Mac.

"Just toss a couple into the dryer, hurry." said the operator.

While Mac passed the phone to the Stella, she asked.

"Excuse me ma'am, can you hear me?" asked the dispatch operator.

"Yes. I hear you, I need to push. Please he's coming." cried Stella.

When Mac got back from downstairs he took over placing the blanket under his wife as the dispatcher continued...

"Okay I need you to carefully open your wife's legs and place your one hand around the crown and with the other support the back as the baby slides out. Then tell your wife to push."

"Stella...push love, that's it, push."

As she pushed the baby came out blue.

"He's not breathing, he's blue." panicked Mac.

"Okay... lay him down and suck the fluid from his mouth and nose."

As Mac sucked out all the fluid the baby still didn't cry.

"It didn't work, help me please. He's going to die." cried Mac.

"Okay... take two fingers and place them just above his little chest. Give two puffs into his mouth and nose, then two more chest compressions no more then a half in deep." said the dispatch operator.

As Mac continued to breathe for his child he was crying. He was so scared of losing his son.

Then he felt Stella touch his hair.

_"It's okay Mac, you're doing great. Come on Mac get him to breathe." _whispered Stella.

With one final breath the baby screamed.

"Okay... very good. Cover him with the warm towel and lay him across your wife's chest."

As he did this he heard the EMTs pull up. Getting up off the floor, he rushed to the door and let them in.

After they assessed the baby, they loaded him into the little incubator bed. Followed by Stella on the stretcher. Now on their way Mac took the lead with the sirens blaring loudly.

Pulling into the Emergency Department they took Stella and the baby upstairs.

"Excuse me Det Taylor we need you to fill out these forms." said the nurse.

Once Mac had finished with the forms he rushed upstairs to the room where he found his wife sound asleep.

"Stella! Stella! you okay love?" asked Mac.

Opening her eyes she smiled.

"I'm better then okay. You saved our son Mac, you kept him alive. I can hardly wait till he is old enough to understand. " whispered Stella.

"Understand what love?"

"How he was almost** lost within your touch**, how you saved him with a fathers love."

Smiling at his wife, Mac walked over and sat beside her.

"Excuse me Mr & Mrs Taylor. I'd like to introduce you to your son. He came in weighing 8lbs 2oz and has the deepest greenish/blue eyes I've ever seen."

Placing the child in Stella's arms the nurse asked....

"Do you have a name for your new child?"

"We do. His name is Gary Sinise Taylor." said Stella.

"That's a beautiful name. I'll leave you to your family." said the nurse.

After the nurse left. Mac crawled in beside his wife and whispered....

"Welcome to the family Gary Sinise Taylor."

"Mac....are you happy we finally married and started our life?"

"I am Stella, I always knew it was you who would make me **Lost within your touch.**

**The End.**


End file.
